tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Mew Mew
Galaxy Mew Mew is an AU created by [[User:AnnikaDoll|'Annika']]. It is set in space, on colony ships that humans had to flee to after Chimera Anima overtook their planet. The Galaxy Mews are created to combat this threat, but as they fight the Chimera Anima, they soon learn of a greater threat that awaits them... Plot An Overrun Earth : In the near future, hordes of parasitic jellyfish-like creatures that infect living hosts and transform them into monsters have been released throughout the world. This results in the Earth becoming overrun by what became known as Chimera Anima. While the infections began happening in a small area, the creatures soon started to rapidly pop up all over the globe, and nobody knew exactly how to stop them or where they were even coming from. The jellyfish-like creatures infected hosts so quickly that nobody could successfully capture any of them to study, and samples from the already-infected Chimera Anima were too risky to obtain. The Rush : A man named' Akio' started working on a project that would transform five people into biological super-weapons. The aim was to infuse and enhance their bodies with animal DNA and other elements from the world around them in order to strengthen them enough to fight against the Chimera Anima. He'd hoped to complete the project in time to save the Earth. : Unfortunately, he was unable to. Because the need for defenses against the Chimera Anima was so high, the urgency for the Mew project's completion was too. With so much pressure and not enough time, Akio failed to deliver what he promised, and world's governing powers that met repeatedly and made plans while he worked had to implement a backup plan of theirs. Colony ships had been built at the same time that Akio had worked on his project, created to allow the human race to survive outside of their planet, far from the creatures that overran it. People were schedule to board ships at a specific time, but as the Chimera Anima's population grew wildly, things got dire enough to where worldwide evacuations had to occur ahead of schedule. With so many Chimera Anima running free and rampant, humans had no way to stop them anymore. With failing weapon defenses leaving few options left, the humans fled their planet in the colony ships in an event known as the''' Rush'. : Each colony allowed only a certain number of people on board, excluding scientists and world leaders who were guaranteed a safe passage. So, not everyone was able to escape—families were separated because of massive crowds, people were getting hurt and left behind, and others were just not physically able to make it onto the ships in time. Anyone who ''had escaped, especially with all their loved ones intact, was considered lucky. Even then, many people suffered injuries due to the Rush, and because they were unaccustomed to suddenly being thrust into space under questionable conditions or were weak to begin with, not everyone survived on the ships, and populations dwindled quickly for the first year or so. The Galactic Mew Project : Akio was considered lucky, not only because he was deemed important enough to be boarded on the ship before anyone else, but because he managed to escape unscathed. He did, unfortunately, only manage to escape with whatever research and essentials he could and was forced to leave everything else behind. As such, his Galactic Mew Project had to be reconstructed almost completely from memory while aboard the colony. Akio had been granted permission by his Colony's captain, head scientists, and other important figureheads to initiate the Mew Project as soon as he could and, in case of actual success, find five subjects to use. Reconstructing the Galactic Mew Project ended up being a four-year endeavor, but with luck and the support of [[Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters#Alexander Knudsen|'others']], Akio managed to complete the project as promised. : Akio had wanted to use earth-related elements in his project, but instead had to draw from the space around him. Subjects would thus be transformed via infusion of animal DNA and galactic elements instead. The animals chosen were random, but all had traits that he deemed useful. Akio meant to have a way to reverse this process of transformation, but he had little time to create one, as even on the colonies he was still placed under immense pressure to finish. Though he finished the project, he did not create a way to reverse its effects, opting to work on a reversal method while the Mew team he gathered worked to clear the Chimera Anima threat. Despite an imperfect project, Akio felt it ready to be tested and was given the green light to begin recruiting team members. Characters Main '' The Galaxy Mews *[[Niji Harada|'''Niji Harada]]: A feisty but kindhearted young woman who is living a rough life in the colony before she is approached by Akio. She is the first to become a Galaxy Mew, and is known as Mew Spectral Galaxy. *[[Hikari Yamamoto|'Hikari Yamamoto']]: A kind and radiant, but terribly shy and timid young girl. She is the second Galaxy Mew, known as Mew Radiant Sun. *[[Chrysalis Müller|'Chrysalis Müller']]: The third Galaxy Mew. She is hardheaded, but a loyal friend. She lost her sight during the Rush, with lack of proper equipment preventing her from getting the surgery she needed to get it back until years later. She is awfully headstrong, but brave and loyal. Her alias is Mew Lunar Dream. *[[Hotaru Kojima|'Hotaru Kojima']]: The fourth Galaxy Mew. She is a bubbly, energetic prankster who has fun with everything she does, but sometimes to an excessive degree. Her alias is Mew Onyx Storm. *[[Nexus|'Nexus']]: A young Alien girl harnessing an immense amount of energy whose people were destroyed by an enemy race. She is the fifth and final Galaxy Mew, known as Mew Nebula. 'Scientists' *[[Akio Fujioka|'Akio Fujioka']]:' '''A scientist and the creator of the Galactic Mew Project. He trains and guides the Galaxy Mews on their missions, but he has a rather personal relationship with them too, acting as a close friend. * 'Alexander Knudsen: An oddly-natured but close friend of Akio (and later, Niji) whom he supported and aided during a majority of the Galactic Mew Project's recreation on the colony. '''Villains *[[Ehne|'Ehne']]: The main Antagonist of Galaxy Mew Mew—a gelatinous alien lifeform known as an Ajra who has created a subspecies of parasitic beings that essentially become Chimera Anima. ''Supporting '' [[The Ecots|'Ecots']] * Ze'ena: The former queen of Ecoria and Nexus' aunt. A kind and gentle spirit with a dedication to her people. * Cale: A young, intelligent male Ecorian who served Queen Ze'ena and was romantically involved with Nexus. * Aeie: A carefree, spirited princess and cousin of Nexus, with whom she had spent most of her time. * Qis: Nexus' father, a proud soldier for his people. Though kind, he tended to be extremely serious and formal about most things. Humans * James Garrison: A close friend and father-figure to Niji. He works alongside her in the boiler rooms during her time on the colony, before she becomes a Mew. * Emi Yamamoto: The late grandmother of Hikari, whom she raised from a young age up until a few years before the main story. * Soren: A young man and father-figure to Hikari. He runs a shop with her as an assistant before she becomes a Mew. * [[Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters#Jason Müller|'Jason Müller']]: Chrysalis' older brother—he tends to be overprotective of her at times, but also tries to be understanding of his sister's need for independence. * [[Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters#Arisu Kojima|'Arisu Kojima']]: Hotaru's older sister. Much like Jason, she is overprotective of her little sister. She has a very cautious and nervous personality, though takes charge as the older sibling and is very responsible. Chapters ''Main Chapters'' :This is a chapter hub for Galaxy Mew Mew's main story. There are 12 finished chapters in total, and you can read brief summaries of them here! Alternatively, you can jump straight into [[Galaxy Mew Mew Chapter 1 - The First of Many|'chapter one']].' '''Epilogues'' :This is a chapter hub for all epilogue chapters, which include various interactions between the main characters of Galaxy Mew Mew and take place after the events of the main story. These are very short side stories involving random interactions between the main characters. It is recommended that you read the main story before jumping into these! The Colonies '''''Workers : Each colony has various workers who facilitate colony function. More important jobs require regular reports to a ship's captain for the purpose of ship regulation, while smaller jobs have less high-tier supervision that is instead supplemented with in-group management. If a colony is short on workers, then various residents can volunteer for different tasks. In rare cases where no one volunteers, then workers are chosen based on skill set. Those chosen to work do not assume more important positions unless they have a decent enough amount of experience in that field, whether work experience or just education. Most jobs pay workers in food or other supplies, and some important jobs even offer their residents specialized cabins. Individuals with extremely important roles on the ship, such as scientists, had been selected far before the Rush and were prioritized for boarding before everyone else. : Captains : Captains are essentially the figureheads of most colonies. While they do not exclusively make every decision, they have large responsibilities in running the ship they commandeer and making sure everything, such as mechanical and social aspects of the ship, is functioning properly. Captains will typically convene with one another to keep tabs on the status of each other colony, and regularly step in to check on things in the labs or in other areas of the ship that keep it running. There are co-captains, but the captains are the ones who usually do a lot of the leg-work around the ship and are actively involved in the community. Co-captains serve to do paperwork or other inside tasks, but will assume a captain's position should anything happen to the captain that prevents them from performing his or her duty. : Scientists : Scientists are individuals who regulate life on the colony and assure that everything is in balance. They work on things such as sustaining an artificial gravitational pull, containing viruses, germs and bacteria, providing and even recycling oxygen, and various other things. They have invented and continue to invent things and processes to allow life to be sustained in space on the colonies. Because they are so integral to the colonies, and because there is always something to be done on the ships, they are one of the many workers that hardly have the chance to take breaks. Any scientists who continue to work for the colonies at some point stop doing so out of obligation or for pay, but because they feel it is their duty to help others. It is both an important job, and one that is often overlooked because many people do not ever see scientists outside of their laboratories. The need for scientists and other researchers is so great that people living on the colonies who had been educated, or were in the middle of medical or scientific education before the Rush often lend themselves as volunteers to help. : Astronauts : All of the colony ships were positioned somewhat close to Earth for the sake of ease-of-access for supplies. Astronauts, so named because they are always going between the colonies and Earth, are those chosen to search for any supplies, food, and other items that had been abandoned on Earth, essentially acting as scavengers (though some Astronauts are actually researchers who take notes on the Earth's condition and what areas may be sufficient for supplies or must be stayed away from). Astronauts are ordered to only collect what they can and drop everything immediately in order to return to the colony if any Chimera Anima are spotted. Any food collected is either distributed, harvested, or brought to the marketplace to be traded, and any metal, tools, or other supplies collected are kept for use on the ship, distributed to the appropriate areas that require such materials. : Merchants : Merchants are often just residents of the colony who happened to have quite a few items on their hands and work in the marketplace. Money had become obsolete for many residents, so the people started to barter and trade for food, clothing, medical supplies, and even things like toys or gadgets for entertainment. Those who had come with nothing often had to resort to theft, so crime is rather high in the marketplace. There are a few officially-established colony merchants that get their supplies directly from the supply room with the Captain's approval, but there are not very many of these, and they are stalls that are always swarmed with people. Having official merchants was done to keep trade going, and help those who relied on trade to make a living for themselves on the colony. But for the most part, trade is done by other random residents who know how to make ends meet and trade efficiently in order to keep a shop open. : Officers : Officers are chosen according to strength, sense of justice, and trustworthiness. Most officers in the colonies had been policemen and policewomen or even soldiers on earth and were some of the first to be allowed onto the colonies. They protect the people and attempt to minimize crime, especially theft, typically rampant around the marketplace. : Doctors : Doctors live daily lives as any other resident. Due to lack of proper equipment, they can't treat many diseases or disorders and can only work on physical wounds. There are different kinds of doctors who specialize in different things—some will do general checkups and work with smaller injuries, and others will have to deal with more dire things like surgery. Each doctor, regardless of what they specialize in, carries around a satchel (and this indicates that someone is indeed a doctor) with necessary tools to perform basic operations if needed. Because there are always injuries somewhere, this method proves effective for many residents, as there will typically always be a doctor somewhere. Doctors are quite busy, but have more free time than some of the scientists do, and there are more doctors than there are scientists in most colonies. As a result, they can actually afford to work on rotating shifts, so some doctors may work in offices, and others will roam the colonies on daily business. Some of the doctors that perform surgery will work with the scientists and have their own operating rooms near the laboratories. : Other : There are many other jobs throughout the colonies, and not all are necessarily official colony jobs. Some people who are good at trading and have lots of belongings or valuable items to squander will sometimes have people do small tasks for them. Others may even be too old or weak to go out and work but want to contribute to colony life somehow, so they may do things like sewing or cooking, running small little businesses outside their cabins for people around them. Layout : Each colony ship is equipped with cabin living areas for single persons or families, a laboratory for scientists and doctors to work in, a marketplace, and other essential or recreational places. These areas serve to help the ship function, house residents, facilitate scientific advancement, treat residents for illnesses, or provide leisurely activities. : Cabins : The Cabins are living spaces for ship residents that come in various sizes depending on whether it is housing large groups or single individuals. There are only a set number of each kind of cabin, so in some instances where a ship has more families than single persons, not everyone will get the right kind of cabin. While some get their own family size cabin, others will have to be broken apart and live in singular cabins. Others may have more lone individuals but not enough cabins, so some people are forced to live together in family cabins. : There are more refined cabins that are much roomier and are equipped with more features, but these are reserved for more important people like scientists, the captain (who has his own private cabin connected to the ship's main control room), and other elite workers who came onto the ships before everyone else. Group cabins are for people like officers and Astronauts who all work together, but in different areas of the ship (much like firefighters who may sleep in the same place they work). There are few of these great cabins, but they vary in size and are very elegant. : Laboratories : The Laboratories host both scientific and medical professionals. Scientists use the labs for research and experimentation on things that can benefit the colonies and help residents sustain life there, while medical professionals like doctors perform various medical services like examinations and surgeries for residents to keep them healthy and prevent infections from happening or spreading. There are staff members in different colonies who are actually adept both at science and medicine, like Akio! : The labs, located toward the bottom of the ship, are surrounded by extremely solid walls that can withstand chemical blasts or fires so that any accidents or mishaps do not endanger the other residents above. They act both as medical and research facilities, and since they are shared by every scientist or medical consultant on a colony, each sect includes people experienced in various fields. The labs' various members work in conjunction with and beside one another, often consulting each other and collaborating on projects. These labs are very large with many different sections, allowing different branches of medical or scientific work to be done without too much cross-contamination, while still allowing accessibility for collaboration. : Boiler and Machine Rooms : The boiler and machine rooms are conjoined, allowing workers to go between them, which they usually do. Both areas host generators, boilers, and other machines that are used to keep the colony ships running. Various mechanics and other related individuals work in these rooms. : The Community Space : The Community Space is essentially a public park. Each colony had one established out of necessity to promote positive mental and physical health among colony residents. Each space has artificially grown plant life (grass, trees and bushes), benches scattered around the area, and a series of metallic paths to walk through, all surrounded by walls decorated to mimic an outdoor setting. A set of lights in each space hang from the ceiling and are fashioned to shine in a way that resembles sunlight, changing in intensity and color according to the sun's natural light. : The community spaces are used by many colony residents for many peaceful, de-stressing activities. Not unlike a real park, people come by themselves or with friends or family to play, exercise, host events, or casually stroll. Some may spend time under artificial trees engaging in quieter activities like reading, drawing, or writing. : The Market : The Market is an area on the ship where merchants can trade goods like food, clothes, or jewelry with colony residents. There are merchants with stalls packed mostly with food items such as fruits, vegetables and sometimes cooked meat (considered a rarity), and other items such as clothing and accessories. The market is typically very crowded with people doing their regular shopping or seeking to make a profit by trade. While there are many honest traders, the market is also packed with thieves. : Bays : These are bays used by astronauts to go back and forth between their colonies and Earth for supplies. The Docking Bay is essentially a giant garage that holds many small ships, all lined up in rows. Each ship can be worked on and piloted by astronauts only, unless the Captain makes any exceptions. Since each ship is built the same way, no astronauts are assigned to one and must fly whatever is available. : The Launch Bay is beyond the docking bay and has a giant door with a sealed-off window. The room is large enough to fit several ships, but usually between one and three ships will depart at once. When opened, the bay's heavy windowed metal door allows a ship passage to take off into space and toward Earth. The control to open and seal these gates is located near the door in the Docking bay, and someone is always regulating it when a ship is prepared to land or to take off. : Supply Room : The supply room is a large room where all foraged supplies from Earth are sorted and stored. Only the Captain, astronauts, and several stock workers who oversee supply organization and distribution, are allowed there. Astronauts will typically be the ones to distribute supplies to colony residents and deliver new supply shipments to be stored in the rooms. Workers, however, merely stay within its walls to sort what they are brought for distribution. : Artificial Gardens : While not quite the same as the gardens found on Earth, the Artificial Gardens are an area where produce can be grown artificially and later harvested. Although they are not traditionally grown like on Earth due to lack of natural resources, what is grown still adequately mimics the nutrition and taste of the food's fresh counterparts. Residents of a colony can work in the gardens in exchange for produce. Nobody gets to keep everything they harvest, but all are compensated a fair amount for their work. Gallery This gallery has spoiler-free scenes and excludes character / chapter art, which is on their respective pages. Click [[Galaxy Mew Mew Gallery|'here']] for all images! _DVD_18_640x480WMV9__0045.jpg tokyo-mew-mew-tokyo-mew-mew-751268_500_375.jpg tmm257.png onyxandlunar.png TMM13.png l_56f0af7659764c6daea3e85817448205.jpg _DVD_19_640x480WMV9__0154.jpg onyxlunar.png Akio and Hikari.png|Mew Radiant Sun peeking at Akio's work Soren and Hikari.png|Soren and Hikari leaving the marketplace Arisu and Hotaru.png|Arisu and Hotaru walking down the cabin hallways Jason and Chrysalis.png|Jason and Chrysalis in their cabin Alexander and Akio 3.png| Chrysalis and Niji 001.png| Niji and Akio.png| Hikari and Chrysalis.png| Hotaru and Chrysalis 2.png|Hotaru admiring Chrysalis Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Story Hubs